The way to a man's heart
by f-lero
Summary: Who doesn't love baking, right?


"Kurt."

"Yeah?"

"What. Are. You doing?"

Kurt turned around, grinning, and Blaine raised his eyebrow at his basically white clothes. _What on earth...?_

"What does it look like?"

"Not keeping this place clean."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm baking cupcakes, you twat." He gestured towards the bowls and bags of flour and sugar and other ingredients.

"And making a mess", Blaine pointed out and Kurt stuck out his tongue.

"I will clean up, okay? Now shush or you aren't getting any." Blaine snorted and Kurt rolled his eyes again."You aren't getting any of _anything_."

"You are mean and I hate you."

"Love you too!" Kurt smirked at Blaine's upset face and turned back to his bowls. "Now out of my kitchen so I can bake in peace!"

Blaine didn't say anything but didn't leave either. Kurt kept mixing the ingredients while quietly humming to himself.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"You're still here?" Kurt asked without looking up, focusing on measuring the sugar.

"Kurt."

"..."

"Kurt."

"..."

"Kurt."

"What do you want?" Kurt sighed, turning around and letting out a scream.

Blaine laughed.

"You..." Kurt cursed and spat out flour, brushing his now completely white face on his sleeves. He grabbed a handful of chocolate powder and threw it at Blaine, who was still snickering, and completely caught by surprise when the brown powder hit him in the face. He let out a horrified squeal.

"Kuuuurt!"

"You asked for it", Kurt grinned, giggling at the other boy's horror.

Soon enough there was food flying in the air, the kitchen was a mess and both boys were gasping for air in between the fits of laughter.

Blaine was on his back on the ground, begging for mercy and Kurt was sitting on top of him, laughing in amusement at the other boy's cries and rubbing flour all over this hair.

"I win", he grinned and Blaine nodded furiously.

"You win, you win! Let me go!"

"No", Kurt smirked and pressed his lips on Blaine's. The boy smiled widely and returned the kiss, placing his hands on the other boy's back, pulling him closer, opening his mouth and inviting the boy's tongue in.

Kurt grinned and did so, leaning closer and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine shivered at the touch and let out a long sigh, causing Kurt's jeans to suddenly feel a hell of a lot smaller.

He moved his hips slightly, emerging a moan out of his boyfriend's mouth at the slight grinding of their crotches.

Both boys' pants were getting painfully tight and the kiss was getting more passionate and when did it get so hot in there and there was still flour everywhere and the place was a mess and Kurt should probably finish the cupcakes but right now all the could see and feel was the moaning boy under him and he had to have him _now_.

Parting the kiss, he started furiously opening the buttons of Blaine's shirt, who on his part started unzipping their jeans.

Trying to take off their clothes as quickly as possible, and the pressure in their crotches growing, the boys continued snogging and sighing and moaning and just feeling each other in the intensity of it all.

They'd never done it in the kitchen before, for whatever the reason, but everything has the first time, right?

So after only ten heated minutes, the two naked boys were lying next to each other on the kitchen floor, panting.

"I need a shower", Blaine announced after a while.

"Me too." Blaine glanced at his boyfriend and let out a laugh. "No shagging tho, I need to finish my cupcakes."

A snort. "Fine. Help me up."

"What is that supposed to be?"

"It's you." A laugh.

A smack. "Twat."

"Ow!" '

A kiss. "Sorry."

A smile. "You're forgiven."

"...is that a heart?"

"Doesn't it look like one?"

"It does. It's pretty. And you are cheesy."

"And you love me."

"I love you."

"And I love you too." Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pressing a kiss on the boy's smiling, still slightly puffy lips. Blaine let out a soft giggle, kissing him back gently.

Kurt glanced at the cupcakes. "The frosting is melting. I know we should have let them cool off a little first."

"Kurt."

He looked up at his boyfriend's sparkling eyes.

"Kiss me."

He happily complied.


End file.
